There's No Mistletoe in Macross
by RougeBaron
Summary: A One-shot fanfic for Hikaru and Misa as they celebrate Christmas on SDF-1 Macross, December 24, 2010. Second attempt at Macross universe. Please be generous but gentle in reviews.


**There's No Mistletoe in Macross**

**A one-shot Hikaru - Misa fanfiction**

.  
.

**Note:** This is my second attempt in _Macross_ universe, and also my second attempt in Hikaru-Misa relationship. My first fanfic in this genre fell apart because I tried to complicate their already complicated relationship. So, with the spirit of Christmas, I present you this short story of what _might_ _have _happened between the two lovebirds in Christmas 2010, several months after Global beat Bodolzaa in his kamikaze attack. I hope you enjoy this story.  
_Super Dimensional Macross_ and all its components are copyright of _Shoji Kawamori_, _Big West_, and _Studio Nue_. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Bridge of SDF-1,  
__New Macross City,  
__December 24, 2010_

.  
.

"So no coming home for Christmas, eh?"

Misa Hayase's lips curled into a small smile, responding to Hikaru Ichijyo's quick snap at her being in the command center of the mangled _SDF-1 Macross_. Standing in front of the blast window, overlooking the gleaming new city that started to grow like mushrooms around the charred hulk of _SDF-1_, Misa pondered his words for a moment. Why was she there, in the cold ruin of _SDF-1_, instead of in the warmth of her home, between embraces of her kins? What prompted her to spend Christmas in the cold, dark place, away from carols and eggnogs and bells? Misa let out a long sigh, then gave the only answer she knew would hold true.

"I am home."

Of course she was. Months of intense battling the Zentradi, sharing the death and despair with the soldiers had fused her into _SDF-1_. _Macross_ was her home, her refuge, her haven. A year in the alien ship worth more than her entire childhood.

"Oh?" Hikaru frowned. "This is your home?"

"Hm hm. Why?"

"No..." the boy teen scratched his head. "It's just not a home in my dictionary. It's cold, dark, cruel..."

"It is home," Misa threw her view over the sinking sun. "When you spend sometime laughing, crying, despairing, hoping in a place, it'll eventually become your home. This is my home, and this is where I want to be on Christmas."

"I laughed, cried, despaired and hoped in my _Val_, but I won't call it a home," Hikaru was still adamant. "Home is parents, good meal, laughter, song..."

"Then why are you here?" Misa interjected. "If this is not home, why don't you spend Christmas at home?"

"Uh... I'm not into Christmas anyway," Hikaru fibbed. "I can't see the point in all this festivity."

Misa turned from the window, and looking sharply into Hikaru's eyes, she gave him her punch, "Are you saying you'll skip warm parents, good meal, stomach-spasming laughter, and heart-wrenching songs because you can't see the point? Come on Hikaru, you're never a good liar, but this is just downright abysmal! My 3-year-old niece could come up with something better than this!"

Hikaru was cornered. Of course he lied. True, he was not really into Christmas, but that was not the reason he spent Christmas in _SDF-1_. Misa was. That brown-haired, perfectly matured, petite girl with steel in her eyes. Nobody had electrified him like Misa Hayase. Hikaru knew Misa would be here, so he defied all his glutton of Christmas celebration and spent the cold night with Misa.

But he couldn't tell her that. Not just yet.

"Uhm, you're missing my point," Hikaru tried to rebound. "But look at those people. Look at the joy in their Christmas elements. We were bombed really bad by the Zentradi, and for months there were no smile in their face. But look how joyful they are now. You know why?"

"Because it's Christmas, and Christmas brings hope?" Misa wasn't sure where Hikaru was going.

"Because of us! Us, Misa! We brought hope to them so that they can celebrate Christmas! That's what I meant by 'I can't see the point'. I want to celebrate Christmas with us, the entire _Macross_ crew. But it'll just a daydream for me. Max and Milliya have their own Christmas, so is Global, Claudia, and most of _Macross_ crew. Some of the pilots died in combat. Minmay... hell, I don't know where she is, although she can be a good caroler..."

His mentioning of Minmay put Misa off a little. "You still thinking about her?"

"We need a caroler, and she is the best damn entertainer I've ever met," Hikaru walked by Misa. "But come to think about it. Would it be a perfect Christmas without Christmas carols?"

Misa's brows ran up and down, trying to digest Hikaru's point of view. "Now that's a very impressive lie."

"Why would I lie to you? On Christmas, nonetheless? Have you no faith in anything anymore?"

Misa melted. She decided to believe him. "That's very sweet, Hikaru."

Hikaru felt it was the time to make his move. He hooked his arm across Misa's shoulder, and looking at the setting sun, he said, "You know, there's nothing more I want than to spend Christmas with people that I hold dear. And it seems you are the only one that cares to spend Christmas with me. My words are not enough to show you how I feel, so I guess this will do." He gently held Misa's chin, turned her head to face him, whispered, "Merry Christmas, Misa Hayase," and kissed her lips.

Misa felt the surged of bliss through her body, but her mind insurrected against her feeling. All the nice thing Hikaru said, or mustered to say, came to this. She felt robbed. She pushed him backward and flung her right hand across his face, creating a loud crack that reverberated across the cold room.

"Ouch!" Hikaru yelped, rubbing his flaming cheek. "What the hell is that for? I know there's no mistletoe in _Macross_, but..."

"But that doesn't give you the right to tell me lies just to kiss me!" Misa rapped, then walked toward the door. She stopped just about the door, then threw her final words, "You could've just asked!"

"What? Why would I lie to you? Come on..." but Misa had already left. Hikaru started to jog to catch up with her, but he stopped midway. Yes, why should he lie to her? She knew he had feelings for her, and he knew the feeling was mutual. Now his, and her perfect night was ruined. Hikaru let out a despairing sigh, mumbling, "Ah crap... why didn't I just ask her?"

Misa fastened her steps toward her car, all the way thinking about what Hikaru just said. Thinking over it again, he felt sorry for Hikaru. He went all the fuss to author an impressive lie, using her own term, just to win her heart. To steal a kiss to the woman he adored. To make her feel warm. Misa halted for a while, letting the memory of the kiss came back and warm her in the cold hallway of the dead _SDF-1_. His eyes, his voice, his kiss raced into her mind. Nobody gave her warmth like the pilot boy, and Misa couldn't help but smiling.

Nevertheless, Misa wished the boy would turn into a man.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**


End file.
